Faige
by screamingXpixie
Summary: The gang is part of a new race known as Faiges & are sent to a special school to learn how to perfect their abilities. But it's not all fun & games. When a neurotic Faige known as The Card Stealer starts wreaking havoc, they have to stand against him to save the human race. Along the way they discover that their friendships, not their abilities, are what truly makes them powerful.
1. I Just Make Them Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skins, or any other book, movie, or TV series referenced in this fic. This is purely for fun, and oh how fun it is! **

**AN: Hello. So this is my new Supernatural Fic. It's got everyone in it but I'm pairing of Keffy and of course my otp Naomily. I've had so much fun jotting this down in my notebook and I really hope you all like it. Let me know what you think. Cheers.**

Cook

"So we both know why you're here, Mr. Cook, but what I can't put my finger on is how two dozen people turned up dead without even being touched. Autopsies can't determine cause of death in any of the victims, but a few witnesses say that you and Mrs. Stonem were somehow involved. How is that?" This fat fucker just keeps repeating himself. It's not my fault if he don't believe me, is it?

"Look, mate, I already told you me story. I can't help it if you're too thick to take me seriously." I'm bored of this bollocks; perhaps I'll just show him…

"Why don't you say it once more." He says to me and I chuckle. That smirks gonna disappear real quick, innit?

"Well you see, _officer_, I'm what your government scientists would call a Faige. Don't ask me how they came up with that shit, but at least now we're communicating." Despite this bloke's insistence that the existence of supernatural anything is bollocks, I still caught the glint of fear in his eyes. "In our community, we're sometimes deemed these precious little nicknames that complement our abilities. They call me 'The Card Stealer'. See you normal folk are a lot more fragile than you think. You've got something called a life force. We have one too, mind, but yours is much easier to manipulate. I call them cards, because that's what they are; but on someone who still has theirs it would look more like a tattoo. If you could see it, that is. But only I can do that. Yours, for example, is positioned right there on the side of your neck." I point to it and he clutches at the spot. His fear is unmistakeable now and I'm basking in it. "I can take it whenever I want. I can't kill you by myself, though; I need Eff for that. But…" I hold out my hand and his card jumps into it. I twirl it in my fingers. His eyes gloss over and his head lolls to the side. He can't hear me anymore but I'm having fun, so I continue. "I can make you do whatever I want. Like, unlock the door, for instance." He does just that. "or, take me to Effy." He leads me down a narrow hallway and opens the door to a high security holding cell. She smiles at me and I return it. "Maximum security… Couldn't keep your wind under control, then, Eff?" I knew she wouldn't. She kills me with her adorable pout.

"I thought everyone liked a light breeze." She says and I beam at her.

"I know I do, Princess." I say, "Why don't you show this gentleman how lovely the breeze can be?" I shove him to his knees and Effy grins wickedly. I hold up his card between two fingers and then toss it towards her like a Frisbee disk. I watch as her icy breath makes its way towards the card. It stops in mid-air and freezes over before falling to the ground and shattering like glass. The man at my feet falls forward, stone-cold dead. I watch him fall and then grin back at my favourite girl.

"Pub?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says, as always, sounding completely disinterested. I grin at her.

"Tipsy topsy, Princess. Let's go fucking mental!" I howl at the top of my voice as I wrap my arm round her shoulders.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naomi

I'm sitting on a set of bleachers in the courtyard of my new 'school'. Apparently freaks like us can't go to college like normal teenagers. So as soon as the government gets wind of us, they ship us off to a boarding school in the middle of the countryside. Apparently the school's director has some sort of electrical shield around the place, keeping any normal people from entering the grounds. I laughed when I got my pamphlet in the mail. "It's like Hogwarts!" I had told my Mum. She just rolled her eyes and told me to finish my supper.

I pull the large necklace from under my shirt and inspect the pendant. The necklace came in the mail with the pamphlet. It said it was like our access key, all the students got one. With the necklace on we could cross the electrical shield and enter the grounds. The pamphlet said we should never take it off if we were on or anywhere near the grounds unless we want to get 'barbequed'. I tuck my necklace back under my shirt and look around. The bleachers are filled with people now and there is a man and a woman standing in front of us all. They are looking off to the side, in the direction of a small group that hasn't taken their seats yet.

"Right." The woman says, loudly, trying to get their attention, "We're starting. Please take your seats!" A couple of them sit down but the rest continue goofing around as if they haven't heard her. The man standing next to her raises a megaphone to his mouth.

"Pay attention, look, you!" He shouts into it. The group separates to reveal a boy with long dark hair and tanned skin floating on what looks to be a ball of air. He floats his way over to the woman as the rest of the group sits down. The boy extends his hand.

"Freddie." He says, introducing himself. She flashes him a smile that looks more like a sneer.

"Yes, that's very cute, young man. But this is a special education facility, not a primary school. I don't know exactly how old you are but you're certainly old enough to follow instruction. Now sit!" She points towards the bleachers. The boy now known as Freddie shrugs his shoulders and shoots himself into the air, landing in an empty seat at the back of the bleachers. I roll my eyes at him. School hasn't even started yet and already we have some arrogant prick who thinks he's God's gift.

"Alright." The woman standing before us all says, "I'm Harriet and I will be your God for the next year. Whatever I tell you, you will bloody do it, is that clear?" She waits for a response and receives an incoherent muttering from the crowd. "Now, in order to get you all registered, we have to find out what your abilities are. So Dough, here, will call your name and when he does you will come forward, do a demonstration, and return to your seats, Doug?"

The man with the megaphone steps forward again. This time he's holding up a clipboard.

"Frederick McClair" he says. The dark haired boy gets to his feet and extends his arms out to his sides. But before he has a chance to show off again, Doug holds up his hand. "We've already seen what you can do, hot shot, have a seat." Freddie frowns but shrugs his shoulders and sits back down.

"Pandora Moon" Doug says. A short blonde girl with a very loud outfit gets to her feet. A second later she has vanished. Everyone is looking around for her until she reappears next to Doug. He jumps back and she smiles at him. She looks around for a moment and her eyes set on a bench a few feet away. She pops over to it and proceeds to squeeze herself through the cracks in the wood. She looks as if she's turned to liquid. She stands next to the bench and smiles at Doug again before popping herself to her seat just as she did before.

"Very good," Doug says, smiling, "Jonah Jeremiah Jones" A curly haired boy with a goofy smile gets to his feet. He waves a Doug.

"JJ," he says, "Hello!" Doug nods and JJ starts to look around. His eyes fall onto a golf cart parked against the side of the building. He stares at it, hard, and electrical surges shoot from around him, throwing him to the ground. Doug rushes over to him and pulls something out of his pocket. He helps JJ to his feet.

"Terribly sorry, young chap. It's the shield. They didn't tell me we had one like you this year. Here you go, best keep this on." He hands JJ another necklace, similar to the one already around his neck. JJ put it on and smiles awkwardly at Doug.

"Quite alright," he says, "Out of roughly two thousand students, the likelihood that you would have heard of me specifically is very slim. Although perhaps my mother should have called in advance; or maybe I should have considered…"

"JJ!" The boy, Freddie, shouts at him from his seat on the bleachers. JJ shook his head, violently, and looked at him.

"Right, sorry, locked on." He said and he trained his eyes onto the golf cart again. This time the engine started and it began to drive around the courtyard on its own accord. JJ was grinning broadly. He then switched his gaze to Doug's megaphone and began speaking. And although he was nowhere near it, his voice echoed loudly through the machine. "I am JJ, the robo king!" he was saying, "Hide your electronics! For if you do not they will be at my will!" I laughed loudly at that. Fuck me, this kid was nerdy. JJ then sent the golfcart back to its place and took his seat.

Doug took a few seconds to inspect his megaphone before calling the next name. There was a boy named Thomas with super speed; a girl named Sophia who told us exactly what her mother was doing even though she was hundreds of miles away, and then rang her to prove it. She also told Dough his entire life story up to the day. There were kids who could create something out of nothing, kids who could make themselves invisible, and even one kid who could shape-shift into any animal he wanted.

But there was one girl who stood out to me. Her abilities were fucking awesome but that not what caught my eye. It was her smile. Her name was Emily Fitch and I don't think I could forget that name if I tried. She's absolutely gorgeous with short red hair and chocolate brown eyes. And she can manipulate water. For her demonstration she pulled the rain right out of the clouds and held it all above us like a giant umbrella. Then she collected it all into a ball and sent it rolling into a nearby field. There she let it fall to create an enormous puddle.

Throughout her whole demonstration she had the most brilliant smile on her face and when she was done her eyes met mine. I looked away as quickly as I could because the feeling in my chest was one I had never felt before and I didn't know what would happen. Doug called my name next and I stood up, ignoring the sniggers from most of the other students.

"Actually, Doug, I know it's a requirement but I'd really rather not." I told him.

"And why not, Miss Campbell?" he asked, making it clear with his tone that he was asking purely out of curiosity and wasn't going to let me skip my demonstration.

"Well because it's not exactly pleasant and I'd rather not use it unless I have to." I explained. He nodded understandingly but said anyway,

"Well I'm afraid, Naomi, that you do have to." I sighed deeply before nodding and walking up to him.

"When I said unpleasant, by the way, I meant for you, not me." I clarified. He gulped audibly and held his megaphone up to his mouth.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to assist Miss Campbell with her demonstration?" he asked the student body. I rolled my eyes. Of course the twat would rather one of us take it than him. I felt actual physical pain when I saw Emily stand up.

"I'll do it." She said. I opened my mouth to protest but Doug cut me off.

"Very well, then." He said. I sighed heavily again as Emily approached me with her brilliant smile. She wouldn't be smiling if she knew what I was about to do to her. Her smile fell when she saw that I wasn't returning it.

"I'm sorry." I told her, and I looked deeply into her eyes. Within seconds the brilliant, chocolate brown turned white and the skin around her eyes burned a violent red. The fear on her face was heart breaking. She fell to the ground, whimpering, begging me to stop. A tear escaped my eye as I broke the gaze. She lay on the ground breathing heavily and I looked, sadly, down at her. I held out my hand to help her up.

"I'm so sorry." I told her again. She took several more deep breaths and forced a weak smile.

"You weren't kidding!" she said with a dark chuckle. I shook my head, sadly.

"No, I wasn't." I said, "I don't even want to know what you saw." She looked confused.

"You mean you didn't-"

"No," I interrupted her, "They're your fears. I just make them feel real." She shook her head disbelievingly but then gave me a genuine smile.

"You're bloody scary, Campbell!" She told me. I chuckled at that.

"So I've been told."

Doug cleared his throat to get our attention and sent us back to our seats.

"Right, everyone!" He said, for once not using his megaphone as he addressed us, "Please queue up in an orderly fashion and see Harriett for your rooming assignments."

Once I had my room key, I set off about the campus in search of my temporary home. I found my room on the second floor of the girls' dormitories and was surprised to find all of my belongings already stacked at the foot of one to the beds. A second later the vanishing girl, Pandora, appeared at the open door.

"Hi! I'm Panda! I'm next door!" she shrieked excitedly as she let herself in, "Bugger! I wonder who your roomie is. This is gonna be brill!" She looked around once more before skipping off down the hall leaving me to stare wide eyed at the empty space she left behind.

"Jesus." I said to myself. I looked at the pile of things beneath the other bed and wondered who I'll be bunking with. I got my answer a few moments later when a fiery haired, chocolate eyed girl appeared in the doorway.

"Well I'll be damned." She said, grinning at me.

**AN: Ok, So who's mad at me for making Cook the bad guy? Sorry, but it had to be someone and well, honestly, he was perfect for the role! **


	2. Just My Luck

**AN: Ok, so here's chapter 2 of my incredibly awesome new fic. It's got potential, this does. It's pregnant! :) Anyways, sorry about the delay. Lots of work to be done! But my girl has started reading these too and odds are if I make her wait too long she might deprive me of sex or something so I'm sure updates will be more regular now, heh. Also... comments to be addressed. To the person who said they would rather Freddie be the bad guy: I know, I know. And at first when I was planning the story in my head that's what I was going to do. But the more I thought about the character of "The Card Stealer" the more it just didn't seem to fit. Freddie's personality just doesn't work for the part. Cook's, however, is perfect. So as much as I hate to see Cook be evil... it just had to be done. To to person who was curious about Keffy. My only reply is this: *cheeky grin*. To anyone who is reading HFF. The new chapter will be up by Sunday at the latest. I promise! Enjoy! and See you next Time! :)**

Emily

So I get up to my room and wouldn't you know its Blondie again. My luck just keeps getting better! At the beginning of this year I find out I have this crazy ability to command one of the elements to do whatever I want. And that is made even better by the fact that Katie, my twin sister who thinks I'm supposed to be her puppet or something, is completely normal. No super powers for Katie! She thinks I'm a freak, of course, but when's the last time she surfed a rip curl in a lake the size of a footie pitch? I do feel sort of sorry for Katie, though. I don't think she knows how to be without me; she's always had me to keep her company. And now she's stuck at home with Mum and Dad attending some lame college while I get to be here.

That's my next bit of luck, coming here, away from Mum's bigoted attitude and out of Katie's shadow. Dad couldn't be prouder of me, though; and James, my little brother, thinks it's the coolest thing he's ever seen. He says I'm a super hero and even calls me 'Tsunami' because 'All super heroes need a kick ass identity!' Dad sent him to the naughty bar for swearing, of course, but I thought it was cute and ruffled his hair with a smile on my face. He may be a pervy little bastard but I love him.

Mum, on the other hand, thinks I'm evil. If it wasn't bad enough she thought I was a devil child for being gay, then there's this. 'No wonder you never made it to church with the family!' she had said, 'You were too busy doing witchcraft and becoming a lesbian!' At first I was surprised she was actually able to say the word 'lesbian', it was probably the first and last time. Then I had to fight to control my laughter at what she had said; that would be a great bumper sticker. 'Sorry I couldn't make it to church, I was too busy practicing witchcraft and becoming a lesbian.' Priceless!

Last but definitely not least on my list of lucky events is being bunked with the hottest of the hot. I mean, this girl is bloody gorgeous! Although I think it might be a while before I allow myself to look her in the eyes properly again. That was by far the scariest experience of my life. I mean I've had the same nightmare before, but never like this. It felt real. For all I know it was. But I have to make sure Naomi knows it wasn't her fault. Doug told her she had to do it and I volunteered. It couldn't be helped, really. And now I know why she looked away so quickly before. If I had power like that, I'd be afraid of it too. But that's why we were sent here, to learn how to control the abilities we have.

Speaking of school... I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Harriet's voice echoing around the room and down the corridor. I didn't notice any P.A. system speakers on my way to the room and I chuckle as I look around and, once again, find none. This place is unreal!

"Attention all students," Harriet's bodiless voice says, "Classes will begin at 9AM tomorrow morning. Each student's schedule will be posted on the door of their dormitory by 8o'clock this evening. Supper is at 6 in the dining hall. There is a map in the pamphlets you received over the summer. If you do not have your pamphlet, please refer to a more prepared student for assistance and replacement maps of a much poorer quality will be posted outside the dining hall. We, at Roundview School for the Gifted, ask that you not gallivant about the corridors showing off your abilities. We also ask that you not use your abilities on another student unless specifically instructed to by your professors. Until further notice you may only intentionally use your abilities in the main courtyard and in the classroom under specific instruction. Anyone who does not comply with these regulations will be sent to my dear friend, Angela, who will see to it that your abilities are disabled until you can control yourself. All students must return to their dormitories no later than 10PM nightly. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action. The rest of the day is yours to get acquainted. Please see Doug in his office with any questions. Thank you and welcome to Roundview."

"Jesus." Naomi muttered when Harriet finally finished speaking.

"Long winded, isn't she?" I mused, flashing Naomi a grin that she returned. We continued to smile at one another for a few moments and it was Naomi who broke eye contact. I smiled sadly, knowing it was because she was afraid to hurt me again.

"Ok, nightmare girl, I guess we ought to get to know each other, a whole year of breathing down each other's necks and all of that." I said. She shrugged and the corners of her lips turned up slightly.

"Suppose so." She said. I grinned and plopped myself down onto her bed where she was already sitting. We both took a moment to make ourselves comfortable.

"Alright then," I started, "I'm Emily Fitch. I have a twin sister who's a bitch; a pervy little brother who thinks I'm a superhero; my Dad's a fitness buff; my Mum's a bigot; and I discovered my abilities while on a weekend trip to my Gran's lake house. This is the first time I've been away from my family and I think I might be the happiest person alive." Naomi giggled at me and I blushed. Way to ramble on like a mong, Fitch! I stare down at my shoes, embarrassed. Naomi took a deep breath.

"I'm Naomi Campbell and I think my mother is evil for naming me that." I let out a little chuckle and Naomi rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "My Mum's a crazy hippy and my Dad's a stupid tosser who left Mum while she was pregnant. I'm an only child. And I discovered my _abilities _during an argument with my Mum." The way she said 'abilities' was like she was saying 'I discovered I'm a homicidal maniac' instead. Naomi's eyes fell and the sadness on her face was obvious. "She wouldn't look me in the eye for weeks." She said.

Without thinking I reached for her hand and held in tightly.

"You didn't do it on purpose, Naomi." I told her, "That's why you're here, to learn how to control it. And hey, maybe you'll find out there's more to it than just scaring the shit out of people." I shrugged my shoulders as I said the last part. I was trying to lighten the mood but I actually did mean it. Anything is possible, right? It was just last week I figured out I could pull rain out of the bloody sky!

Naomi smiled softly.

"Maybe," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie

Shit. This sucks. Ems left for her bloody circus freak school this morning and I'm stuck at this shit hole, college all by myself. There aren't even any fit boys here. And the college director is some wanker who insists we call him "Professor Blood" at all times, even the staff. We're not even allowed to call him "sir". How fucking narcissistic is that?

"Whatever" I mumble as I take a seat at an empty desk. I look around me and notice a girl with long black hair sitting a few seats away. Fuck! She's fit! And I'm not even the gay twin!

"Hi. I'm Katie." I introduce myself to her. She looks up and gives me a polite smile, but basically just looks bored.

"Effy." She says. Wait, Effy? I've heard that name.

"Effy Stonem?" I ask when the penny drops. Oh my God! No way! "Isn't your Mum like really famous?" Her expression doesn't change in the slightest.

"Yeah." Is all she says. Jesus, does this girl get excited about anything?

"She's a designer, right? Her clothes are wicked cool. Anyway, we should hang out. I mean, we're the best looking in here, really. Sorry, but we are." Don't look at me like that, Stonem. It's true!

"Alright." Someone rudely interrupts. I look around and find it's our form tutor. Some bitch called Angee. I roll my eyes and get out my copy of Heat. Mum said I had to go to school. She never said I had to pay attention.

The rest of the day goes by without even a glimmer of excitement and when the last bell rings I'm out the door as fast as I can go. I'm halfway down the front steps when I spot Effy again. She's walking with a boy. The same boy I met this morning that spent a good ten minutes staring at my tits. What the fuck is a dime like Effy doing with that tosser? Please, God, don't tell me she's fucking him! That would be wrong on so many levels.

"Oh well, I've got time to kill." I mutter to myself as I start after them. Yeah, I know, I'm acting like a bloody stalker, but a girl like Effy does not just hang out with a guy like Cook. At least, I think that's what he said his name was. What the fuck sort of name is Cook? Whatever.

I follow them down a steep hill, hiding behind trees so they don't see me, until we come to an old shack in the middle of the woods. They go inside and I sneak my way around to peer inside the window.

"Fancy a willy-waggle, princess?" Cook asks Effy as he sits down next to her, seriously invading her personal bubble. She huffs in annoyance and shoves him away from her.

"Fuck off, Cook." She says. It's quite obvious that she doesn't like him in the slightest. So then why the hell is she hanging out with him?

"Aww, you love me!" He says, sporting that boyish grin that I find really fucking annoying. Effy rolls her eyes.

"No, Cook, I tolerate you." She says. I really don't understand what's going on right now. Seriously, why the hell are they even talking to each other?

Cook holds up his hand and starts to move his fingers around as if he's twirling something, but there is nothing there. Ok, so he's not only obnoxious, he's also fucking weird.

"Nah." He says, "You love me."

Effy looks up at him and her previous expression is completely gone. It's been replaced with pure happiness and if the grin she's sporting got any wider it would split her face.

"Of course I do, Cookie!" She says and leans over to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips.

…What the Fuck!?


	3. Star Crossed

**AN: Is anyone else as excited about this as I am? Also... I had ANOTHER idea for ANOTHER story ( i know, having three going at once is completely insane, but they come to me and I'm just like Weeee!) It's a crossover. Who here like BtVS? and who here thinks that Naomi and Emily would be kick ass slayers? I do. :) Coming Soon. **

Naomi

As horrible as I thought this place was going to be, it's growing on me rather quickly. Well, the out of class part is, anyway. We had the whole day, yesterday, to get to know everyone and it was fucking brilliant. Naturally, after hearing that the courtyard was the only place we could us our powers freely, that's where everyone ended up. I didn't want to go, of course. I don't wish to use my abilities on anyone and even if I did I'd be bound, however the hell they do that. So I didn't really see the point; but Emily convinced me to come down with her and 'meet everyone'.

It turned out that Freddie wasn't actually as twattish as he made himself look. Apparently he just thinks his abilities are 'really fun' and doesn't care whether or not people are watching him. He and JJ have been best mates since primary and both discovered their abilities last year. It's actually quite amusing how well their abilities fit their personalities. They both went on for a long while about 'the things you could do'; the only difference in their stories was that JJ was on about robots and motor vehicle models while Freddie was explaining the ways that manipulating air can improve the experience of smoking skunk. They're both quite entertaining.

Then we got to formally meet Pandora (Panda for short) and I don't think I've ever met someone so thrilled to be alive. The girl is like the Energizer Bunny after twelve cups of coffee and a hefty dose of speed. She was so excited about meeting new people that she kept vanishing and reappearing every few feet saying "Hi, I'm Panda," before moving on another few feet. That was until we informed her that meeting new friends might require a bit more than a five second introduction. She stuck with us after that.

Next we met Thomas, an insanely friendly African boy who came over to introduce himself to Panda because he liked her smile. "Hello, I'm Thomas. I run fast, like a dog." He had said. "Bit faster than a dog, mate." I told him as I grinned at the two of them. Yes, behind my sulky exterior I'm a hopeless romantic. So sue me.

Somewhere between meeting in the courtyard and supper: Thomas, Panda, Freddie, JJ, Emily and I managed to become a little band of mates. We ate our supper all together and stuck around chatting until the announcement reminded us of curfew and that it would be "the last reminder we would get". After that, the boys went their separate way while Emily, Pandora, and I went back to the girls' dorms. We said goodnight and Panda went to her room next door while Emily and I opened our own door, ripping off the papers pinned to it as we went.

"Can I have a look?" Emily asked me as we sat on our beds looking over our schedules.

"Sure" I said as I folded it into a plane and sent it gliding into her lap.

"Lazy" she tease as she unfolded it. She looked over it for a few seconds, comparing it to her own, and she began to laugh.

"You and me, Campbell." She said, "Somebody wants us together." Emily and I together… I think I like the sound of that more than I should. I smile.

"Star crossed, are we?" I tease. Is it my drug problem or was that a blush?

"Hope so." She says, so quietly that I barely hear. I shake my head at myself. Look who's blushing now, Campbell. I passed out not long after that, the sound of Emily's breathing lulling me to sleep. What is it about her? We met a mere 24 hours ago and I feel so comfortable around her, like I've known her forever.

So this is what my mind does first thing in the morning, replays the entire previous day. Classes don't start for two hours, but for some reason Em's cell phone alarm started beeping frantically about twenty minutes ago. I heard her get up and rummage for a few minutes but now it's quiet. I have no idea where she's gone or what she's doing but I am going to give her a mouthful for waking me up so early when she gets back.

Almost as if she's read my mind, Emily comes through the door and her eyes fall straight onto me. She scrunches up her face.

"Oh God, I did wake you, didn't l? I saw you stir and hoped you would fall back. I'm sorry." She's pouting. She's actually pouting and I think it may be the cutest thing I've ever seen. So much for that lashing I had planned to give her. I smile at her.

"It's ok." I say, "Why are you up so early, anyway?"

"Well I _was _going for a run." She tells me and for the first time I take in her appearance. She's wearing a track jacket, trainers, and a pair of sweats that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. I close my eyes for a moment, trying to reel in my perving before it gets the better of me.

"Was?" I ask and she nods as she kicks off her shoes.

"For once I'm not the only athletic person around. Thomas was out as well, running at a fairly normal speed, even. But he was heading toward the same trail I had planned to go on and the poor bloke got zapped." My eyes widen.

"Is he ok?" I ask and Emily shrugs.

"Don't know. But apparently the trails are out of bounds, so no running for me, either. Harriet told me there's an exercise room upstairs but I was hoping for some fresh air." I nod and finally pull myself from the bed. Emily watches me as I gather up clothes and disappear into the en suite. I dress quickly and open the door.

"I didn't take you for athletic with the way you can sleep." She says, smirking. I poke my tongue out at her.

"I'm not," I tell her, "but if you're going to run around in circles in the courtyard, you'll need some sort of entertainment." She smiles at me as if I've just given her flowers. But the smile quickly turns into a smirk.

"And you think you're entertaining, do you?" she asks me. I smile but raise an eyebrow as a challenge.

"Watch it, Fitch, or I'll change my mind." I say. She giggles and opens the door to our room.

"After you, then." She says.

A short walk brings us to the courtyard that is quickly becoming everyone's favourite place. Emily sits down her water bottle on the bleachers and sits down to make sure her shoes are tight. I follow her example and take a seat next to her.

"I knew I was forgetting something." I say, gesturing to her water bottle. Actually, it didn't dawn on me that I would need one; this isn't exactly a regular occurrence.

"Right," she smirks at me. That obvious, am I? "It's ok. I don't mind sharing, as long as you're not ill."

"Healthy as a horse," I tell her and she smiles.

"A horse who sleeps too much, watches too much telly, and never gets any exercise." She clarifies and I roll my eyes as I get to my feet.

"Alright, Fitch, you've figured out my dirty secret. I'm a potato. So come on, show me the ways of the force." She chuckles and shakes her head at me.

"Sure, Anakin." She teases, "First we need to stretch. I hate taking the time, personally, but the last time I didn't I strained my calf and it was rather painful." I nod.

"Alright, Master. Show me. I'll follow your lead." I tell her and she hops up, still grinning at my nerdiness.

"Fair enough." She says, smirking, "Just do what I do." She walks around the bleachers and goes underneath. I cock an eyebrow.

"Uh, Em, What are we doing?" I ask her. She giggles and it's fucking adorable.

"Relax, Naoms, I'm not that kind of girl." She says and I blush. It goes unnoticed. "It's paved under here. We need to sit to stretch and the grass is wet." I look around and find that the grass is, indeed, still covered in morning dew. I sit to show that I accept her explanation and she follows my lead. She gives me a pointed look that says 'ok, follow me' and begins stretching. The first few are basic and I follow easily. She starts into her next stretch and I watch as she opens her legs as wide as they will go.

Before I can stop them, my eyes drop. I feel my temperature rise and I gulp. Oh Jesus! Stop looking! Oh my god, she's gonna see you! My internal panic is interrupted by Emily clearing her throat. Oh god! My eyes widen and my face burns as I look up to find her smirking at me. Oh god, please, just fucking shoot me. I pull my knees into my chest and bury my face in them. Emily bursts into laughter.

"Naomi." She says, but I pretend not to hear her. She sighs softly. "Naomi." She repeats and I look up. She's smiling at me as if I'm a whimpering puppy.

"It's not a crime, you know." She tells me and I cock an eyebrow at her.

"You're odd." I inform her. She pulls her legs in and crosses them. She mirrors my own expression.

"Why is that?" she asks. I shrug.

"You don't react to things the same way as other people. For starters, you still speak to me after what I did to you. My own Mum wouldn't even look at me when I did it to her. You don't even seem to care that I hurt you." This time, she shrugs.

"Why should I?" she asks, "You show people their nightmares. You don't create them. Besides it's an ability you were born with. You can't help what you are; neither can I. It doesn't make you a bad person."

"Debatable." I tell her and she smiles.

"Not to me." She says and I smile too.

"There's another thing you do." I say.

"What thing?"

"We only met yesterday and already you care so much. All you've done is tell me how good I am and you don't even know me." She grins and gives me a challenging look.

"I'm not the only one who cares too much about someone they just met." She says pointedly. She can't mean…

"Of course I was concerned about that, Emily. You should've seen your face. And I did that to you." She's shaking her head.

"And you didn't go back to sleep this morning because you didn't know where I'd gone. And you came out with me after I told you Thomas got hurt so you could make sure I didn't get hurt." She says, smirking at me and I scowl in return.

"You're supposed to manipulate water, not read minds." I tell her and she chuckles.

"I'm a woman of many talents but telepathy is not one of them. I'm just good at reading people. Body language and all that…" Lucky me.

"Ok then, sorted, we both care too much. But that still leaves one more thing there can only be one explanation for." I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Come on, do you really have to ask?" she says, "The answer is yes, ok? I'm gay. As if that fact wasn't painfully obvious."

"I had to ask!" I defend, "Really bad things can happen when you don't make sure." She gives me a small nod in agreement and we both chuckle.

"Fair enough." She says, "How about you, then?"

"What, am I gay?" She nods with a look on her face that says 'duh'. I chuckle again. "I'm ecstatic." I say and she grins.

"And also punny." She says and I snort.

"Punny." I quote her, "I like it."

Out of nowhere Harriet's voice interrupts our conversation. "Attention all students." She says, "In light of this morning's events, I would like to announce to everyone that the ground's hiking trails are out of bounds until further notice. I apologize for not informing you sooner. To those who have already hear of or witnessed this morning's events, I assure you that your classmate, Mr. Tomone, is completely fine. I have instructed him to rest today, in order to lower his adrenaline levels back to normal, but you will see him in your classes tomorrow. To those wish to do your morning exercises elsewhere, there are fitness room in your dormitory buildings and the main courtyard is available to everyone. We apologize for any dampers this might put in your daily routine. Finally I would like to remind you all that classes begin in forty minutes. Don't be late! Thank you all and enjoy your first full day at Roundview." Silence descends and Emily and I exchange a glance.

"Fuck's sake, does she even need to breathe?" I ask, shaking my head. Emily smile.

"Come on then, pervy." She says, getting to her feet and offering me a hand up. "I don't want to be late. Harriet's a bit scary." I grin and take her hand and she pulls me to my feet.

"So much for that run, heh?" I say and she grins wickedly at me.

"That's alright." She says, "You've got a whole year to make it up to me. I mean, you might as well come along every morning, since you'd just sit up worrying about me anyway."

I scowl at her but the corners of my mouth turn up after a couple seconds.

"Cheeky."


	4. Don't Tell Mom and Dad

**AN: Hi everybody! Long time, no Faige, yeah? Well here we go! Effy Stonem and Katie Fitch FYE. Enjoy. **

Effy

I don't know much about Cook. I don't even know why I associate with him. I guess he's fit but he's nothing special. And his personality, well, I've had better conversations with my neighbour's dog. So why do I hang out with him? I really don't know. It's kind of starting to do my head in to be honest. It's like I can't avoid him. For a split second when I see him, I want to. But then I just don't. I mean, I've always known I was a bit mental before but this is fucking ridiculous! I can't even choose which way my feet go anymore, not when Cook's around. The funny thing is I don't even remember most of what happens when I'm with him. I mean sure, he gets some fucking good gear but I've never blacked out to this degree before. It just doesn't seem right. Something is seriously weird.

I walk into the school, Roundview College, they call it. The brochures were bloody ridiculous. They were all colourful and on about 'making friends', trying desperately to make the prospect of school sound fun.

I lean up against a locker and hope that Cook decided not to show up today. I'm pleasantly surprised when instead of Cook, I see a girl approaching. It's the girl from yesterday, Katie. Now, this is someone I do like, and wouldn't mind getting to know.

"Effy! Hi!" she says when she reaches me and my lips twitch up just a touch.

"Hello." I say. Katie looks around almost nervously and I have to hold back a chuckle. Fuck's sake, I'm not that scary, am I?

"Hi." She says again and shifts her weight from toe to toe. This is just precious. She seems to find her resolve, though, and looks at me curiously.

"So, You and Cook." She says and I'm not sure if it's a question or a statement.

"What about me and Cook?" I ask her.

"I saw you together yesterday." She says and I'm still not sure where she's going with this.

"And?" I ask.

"And you're way out of his league." She says and I can't help my eyes widening a bit. She'll just come right out and say it, won't she? "And, I don't know, it's just weird!" she adds and she looks like she's puzzled by something. Like there's a specific reason she thinks its 'weird'.

Nevertheless, I'm flattered that she thinks I'm too good for him, even if that fact is completely irrelevant. To my knowledge there is no 'me and Cook'. I'm still curious as to why she cares though.

"You don't even know me." I point out and she looks sheepish. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally speaking.

"I know, but, I just… well… you're… he freaks me out." She finally manages to say, which is actually kind of disappointing; it was rather adorable the way she was tripping over her words. I smile at her.

"I don't know why it matters to you but for the record, I'm not seeing Cook. We're just…" I stop myself before I can call Cook my friend. He's not my friend; I don't know what he is. "We just hang out." I tell her and she eyes me suspiciously.

"Right," she says and she looks like she wants to run, the awkwardness of this conversation is clearly getting to her. "Well, see you." She concludes and turns to walk away. I don't know why but I stop her.

"Let's do this over, yeah?" I tell her, "I was a bit of a twat yesterday." I had been short and cold with her. I'm normally like that with everyone but for some reason, with Katie, I feel sort of guilty about it. I hold out my hand to her.

"I'm Effy Stonem. My mum _is_ a big shot designer and everyone who doesn't know her thinks she's the coolest person alive. To me, however, she's not that great. I love her, of course, but… I don't like to talk about it." She nods like she knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Fair enough." She says, "She can make killer clothes and still be a bitch. My mum's a bitch too. Well, more than that, she's a bigoted cow."

My eyebrows rise when she calls her mum a bigot. She definitely doesn't seem like the type of person who would ever be the victim of bigotry.

"I didn't peg you for a lezzer." I tell her and her eyes widen comically.

"No!" she says, "I'm not. My sister. She's the gay twin! Mum doesn't even know." My eyebrows shoot up again.

"Twins?" I ask, intrigued. "Well, where is she, then?" Katie shifts uncomfortably. Struck a nerve, then, did I?

"She goes to a special school." She says, sounding a bit annoyed, "for people like her." She adds and now I'm confused.

"There's a school for lesbians?" I ask disbelievingly, and Katie laughs.

"No." she says and tries to explain, "Emily's a bit different."

"So what, you're gonna tell me your sister left you behind and skipped off to Hogwarts?" I joke, but by the look on her face it's not as funny as I thought.

"It's a book, Katie." I tell her, making it clear that there is no possible way her sister is really attending Hogwarts.

"Thank you, Effy, I'm not retarded." She snaps and I instantly feel guilty. "She's not off to play fucking quidditch but the general idea isn't that far off." It's still a very vague explanation but I decide to be content with it.

"Ok, so you're Katie. Your Mum is a bigot. And you have a mysterious, lesbian twin sister with a hidden life. Did I miss anything?" I'm not going to push it right now. It's obviously some big secret and if I get to know her, like I definitely want to, she'll tell me eventually.

"Well I'm not going to tell a complete stranger my life story. So yeah, that about covers it." She tells me and I smile. Oh Katie, I do intend to hear your whole life story, just not today.

"Right then." I say and start searching my bag for my cigarettes. My hand wraps around them and I pull them out, waving them at Katie. "We've got some time before first lesson. Fag?" I ask her as I start walking back out the door to the college green.

"I don't smoke." Katie says but still follows me and watches curiously as I put a cigarette to my lips.

"What are you afraid of?" I ask her as I light the end and inhale.

"Uh, cancer!" Katie says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I shrug.

"Who wants to be 90 anyway?" I joke and she smiles.

"Fuck it." She says and grabs the cigarette from my lips, bringing it to her own. I watch her, amusedly, waiting for the inevitable coughing fit. Sure enough it comes a second later and I giggle. I take a second to explain to her what she did wrong and show her how to do it properly. I surprise myself when a surge of electricity passes through my fingers as I touch her chest, showing her where the smoke should go.

Fucking hell, I silently chuckle and shake my head when I realize it. I'm crushing on her. Leave it to me to develop a crush on 'not the gay twin'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the last bell of the day sounds and I step out of the classroom, my eyes automatically scan the crowd for Katie. I wish they hadn't, though, because I was so busy looking for Katie that I didn't notice Cook come up behind me until his slimy arms had snaked their way around my waist. I grit my teeth as I fight the urge to bow him in the chest. But the urge doesn't last long as I'm hit with a sudden dizzy spell and all I can manage is a short and quiet "shit" before I black out completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie

I don't know why, but when the bell rings I go looking for Effy. I've never been so intrigued by someone in my life. It kind of freaks me out. But anyway, I turn the corner toward where I ran into her earlier only to find Cook approaching her from behind.

A surge of anger hits me when I see him. I _really _don't like him! Cook snakes his arms around her waist and Effy visibly tenses. Like, I couldn't have missed it if I wanted to. But then just when I'm expecting her to clock him one, her body relaxes. Her head lolls to the side for a split second before she picks it back up and turns into Cook's embrace. I'm too far away to hear the exchange of words but the expression on both their faces is nothing short of admiration.

When their lips come together in a passionate kiss I have to blink a few times to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I stare hard and sure enough it's really happening. They're snogging in the corridor. Like, full on. I notice a faint movement near Effy's side and my eyes snap to it. It's Cook's hand and he's twirling his fingers again. What the fuck is up with that?

Without thinking I put my hand out and grab the arm of a person walking by. I don't even care who it is I just need to wrap my head around why two people who 'just hang out' are snogging in the corridor, especially when one of them doesn't seem to like the other in the least when he's not looking.

"These two!" I say, pointing at Cook and Effy, "Do they do that a lot?" The boy who's arm I've grabbed spins around to look.

"I fucking hate him." The boy says, "How did a twat like him manage to snare the hottest of the hot?" I finally look at him and see him glaring at Cook; every fibre of him oozing envy.

"So that's a yes?" I ask, just to clarify. He nods.

"Yeah, all the time. Why?" He's looking at me suspiciously now. I look around trying to think of an excuse. To him I probably look like I'm Cook's jealous ex-girlfriend or something. I shudder at the thought, but not for long as something else occurs to me. I don't know why it stands out to me but it does.

"That thing he's doing with his hand, does he do that often?" I watch his eyes travel to Cook's hand and snap back up to my eyes.

"Yeah. Every time he's with Effy, and sometimes when he talks to other people. I always figured it was some kind of nervous tick." I bite my lip as I try to not only work out what I'm seeing but also why I'm the only person who seems to see it. I mean, this situation is weird, right?

Cook and Effy start to walk towards the exit, hand in hand, and my feet automatically surge forward to follow them.

"Thanks." I shout over my shoulder and try not to think about how barmy I look.

The couple lead me to the shack in the woods again and this time they cuddle up immediately on the old couch against the wall. Cook reaches behind him and into a box. He pulls out a beer and pops off the top. He turns up the bottle and when he pulls it from his lips his face is crinkled in disgust.

"God, I hate warm beer!" he says and holds the bottle up to Effy. "You mind, babe?" he says and Effy turns her head toward the bottle and blows on it. I'm about to laugh at how ridiculous this looks when I see frost forming on the outside of the glass.

My eyes widen. She can't be! Cook turns the bottle up again and this time he puts it down with a satisfied grin.

"Thanks, princess!" he says and Effy snuggles deeper into his chest. I watch in awe for a few more seconds before deciding that this has been all too much today and I need to go home. By the time I reach my front door, my head is pounding. I've been concentrating way more than usual, lately and my poor brain can't take it.

"Hey Bitch!" my little brother, James, greets me oh so pleasantly.

"Fuck off, worm." I tell him. I so can't deal with his annoying-little-brother-ness right now. Of course, he doesn't take the hint. He never does.

"You look like shit!" he says, "Are you on your period or something?" I don't know why my anger spikes so quickly. He's always like this and I should be used to it by now. But my head is pounding and I would like nothing more than to throttle him right now.

"I said fuck off!" I shout at him as I glare so intensely that I feel a tickle behind my eyes. The next thing I know James is on his back, screaming and squirming around as if he were on fire.

My anger is gone in an instant and replaced with concern for my youngest sibling. I kneel at his side and try to shake him back to his wormy self.

"James?" I try to get his attention and his eyes open as if the pain has stopped and he only just realized it. He shoots up into a sitting position and stares at me, wide eyed.

"Since when can you do that?" he demands and as I wrinkle my brow I notice that my headache is gone as well.

"Do what?" I ask him, still a bit concerned.

"Err, the fucking death stare that actually feels like death!" he says as if it's obvious, a hint of accusation in his voice. My eyebrows shoot up.

"You're saying I did that to you?" Oh Jesus, he's finally fucking lost it. He looks at me sympathetically as if someone's told a joke and I'm the only one who doesn't get it.

"Do it again." He says and I grab his shoulders.

"James, Emily is the only one with powers, ok? I know you think it would be awesome to have two super sisters but I'm not, ok?" I try to reason with him.

He's being a nuisance as always but in light of what just happened I can't bring myself to react as I usually would. He's looking at me sympathetically again. A deep sigh escapes him.

"You know those black knickers with the lacy waistband? The ones you always wear when you go on dates?" My eyes narrow and my skin heats up. I know he's trying to piss me off and it's working. Those knickers have been missing for two weeks, ever since his last sleepover with his pervy little friend. "I stole them and gave them to Gordon McPhearson." He says and my blood boils. I go to lunge at him but before I reach him he's writhing in pain again. I stop and my eyes widen. I shake my head as his body relaxes and he looks at me with an 'I told you so' face.

"You're lying!" I accuse and he sighs. He gets up and walks over to me. He grabs my hand and places it over his heart. It's pounding ferociously. I know of only a few things that make a person's heart beat like that, and for a kid James' age there are only two: fear and pain. I take a second to let it sink in. Not only is Effy one of Emily's circus freaks but apparently so am I.

Oh shit! I am not going to that school! I make eye contact with James, making sure he hears me loud and clear.

"Don't tell Mom and Dad!" I order him, "or next time I won't stop!" His eyes widen at the thought of an unrestrained dose of my newfound 'death glare' and he nods rapidly. I tilt my head to show we understand each other before leaving him to quake in his Heely's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Effy

I wake up in my bed in different clothes. My hair is damp and there's the minty taste of freshly brushed teeth in my mouth. Sure I've woken up like this before: showered, teeth brushed, and in my nightie. But it's odd because usually I remember how I got that way. And usually I don't black out in the middle of the college corridor, being as how I don't go to school fucked. And when I do black out I don't wake up clean and feeling completely normal. Something's wrong. Something is definitely wrong.

**AN: Does anyone else love James Fitch as much as I do? That kid is just wonderful! Thanks for being awesome! 3 See you next time!**


	5. Playing Love Doctor

**AN: A quick shout out to all my followers. I'm so glad you enjoy my stories! They're like crack to me and your love of them just seems to give them an extra boost! To any newcomers, Welcome to my world, hope you like it here. To my seemingly most faithful of followers: marsupial1974, what can I say. I love you! You brighten my life! (I actually think my girlfriend gets a little jealous when I talk about how happy you're reviews make me, it's fucking adorable.) Anyways, Here, have some Faige.**

Emily

Naomi and I make it to our first class just as the bell sounds and she flashes me a smile as she takes her seat. I wink in return as I take the desk next to hers. A short, scruffy bearded man enters the room and I watch him walk behind the desk and look about the room. There is a general buzz in all directions from the carrying on of several different conversations and when the fuzzy faced man, who I have now assumed to be our professor, tried to get everyone's attention, he went unnoticed.

Naomi and I repeatedly glanced back and forth between him and each other as we watched him grow gradually more impatient. Finally he looked down and shook his head, but when he raised it again, he was smiling. I cocked an eyebrow at Naomi and she shrugged. He gestured to the class with a wave of his hand and instantly silence fell.

I was horror stricken as I looked around the room to find that the mouths of every student in the room except mine, Naomi's and the boy called JJ's were… well the only way I can describe it is: zipped shut. It was like their skin had formed a zipper and was holding their lips together.

Quickly my horror vanished as everyone else's grew and soon I couldn't help but laugh. This guy could make anyone shut up with the wave of his hand! That is fucking top! And it would come in handy at home, with James. He waved his hand again and there was a collective breath as everyone returned to normal, but beyond that they all remained silent.

"Right, you lot," the man began, "I'm Kieran, and I'm in charge of helping you pack of fuckers become super-heroes." Naomi was smiling, broadly. If there's one thing I've learned about her in the past 24 hours, it's that she has a vast appreciation for sarcasm. I shook my head and chuckled at her.

"First thing's first, if you don't shut the fuck up when I'm talking, I'll make you." He paused here for a moment and then nodded once before beginning again, "Next, it's time for a short history lesson. Can any of you tell me what you are?" JJ raises his hand at the back of the room and Kieran seems delighted by it.

"Yes, go on, lad." He says to JJ's shit eating grin.

"Well, I don't know exactly," JJ begins, "but based on my research it seems that Freddie and I" he gestures to Freddie who waves, "have an entirely different molecular make-up than the two other boys I took hair samples from that live in our neighbourhood. Which is interesting, because I also took samples from my mother and Freddie's father; and though they have no special abilities as we do, their molecular patterns are the same."

My eyebrows furrow as I listen to him speak because what he's saying would mean…

"You're saying we're not human?" I ask, looking at Kieran for confirmation and he looks impressed. He beams between JJ and I.

"Ah, Finally!" he says, "A group of young people who actually have minds, not just mild jangly things between their ears!" Naomi laughs loudly but I'm too stunned to think about the humour.

"Thanks for the compliment." I say, "But if we're not human, what are we? We've lived as humans our whole lives." Kieran takes a seat in his chair and leans back, propping his feet on his desk.

"It was only about twenty years back when anyone decided to find out." He said, "but we've been around since the 1800's. You've all read the comic books. Superman? Spider-man? Daredevil? X-men?" there is a general mutter of agreement and Kieran nods and carries on. "Well, those are all only partial-fiction. Each of those people were in fact, simply born with incredible abilities. The stories were mere inventions to make them seem like, well just that, stories. Not real. The world wasn't ready to admit it was changing. Now, X-Men, they, in fact, got very close to the truth. But still, with all the gadgets and silly names, it was seen as fictitious. In 1987, the number of reports of 'strange occurrences' made a drastic increase: people vanishing into thin air, people flying, people surfing in tide-less waters." Hey! I can do that! "And in 1994, a scientist by the name of Xavier Faige witnessed a small boy playing in his yard. To anyone not paying close attention, it appeared that the boy was flying a remote controlled aeroplane. But as Faige observed, he noticed that the plane was in fact made of Styrofoam, and that the boy was empty handed. There was no sign of a remote anywhere. So Faige decided to approach the boy. When he asked the boy how he was flying the plane, the boy replied with a simple 'I just look at it and think what I want it to do.' Faige was astonished. He had heard stories of telekinesis but never actually witnessed it. So Faige asked the boy to fetch his parents who, having no idea their son had such abilities until now, agreed to let Faige run some tests. The results showed that the boy's DNA was in fact entirely different from that of a regular person's. This boy was a whole new species. After extensive research involving volunteers who had special abilities and their families it was found that one volunteers great-great-grandmother had regular, human DNA all except for one small mutation. By usual occurrences, the woman would have been diagnosed with down syndrome. But she had no physical or mental ailments of any kind. Her daughter, however, though seemingly normal, had DNA of the same structure as the study's original subject. It was natural selection at its finest!"

Kieran completed his speech with an expression that can only be described as sheer excitement. I chuckled to myself as I imagined an alternate universe where we were all normal and Kieran was the worst tutor ever.

"So we're the next level in evolution?" Naomi asks, interrupting my daydream, and Kieran beams at her.

"Precisely!" he says. "In honour of the man who cared enough to become curious, we are called Faige. We are the super-human race." Kieran took a moment to let us all absorb the information before continuing on.

"Now," he said, "Just as human boys and girls are sent to school to learn how to do human things, you lot are sent here to learn how to do Faige things. You all have a unique ability and it is my job to help you develop it, control it, and perfect it. So first we have to see where we stand. I'd like a challenge today. Who is afraid of their power?"

My eyes shoot to Naomi immediately and she looks sheepish. I nod to her, encouraging her to raise her hand. She takes a deep breath and does just that. Kieran smiles at her. He asks for her name and upon receiving it he begins his second lesson.

"What is it you do, Naomi?" he asks her and I can't help but feel sorry for her, being the centre of attention on our very first day.

"I make people see things." She says, "horrible things." She adds quietly and Kieran nods, understandingly.

"Ahh, I get one like you every year." He says, "Furies, I like to call you. So I'm sure I already know, but humour me; what is it about your power that scares you?"

"I can't control it." Naomi says, "I can do it on command, all I have to do is get angry. But when I'm angry for real and I don't want to do it, I can't stop." Kieran is nodding again as if he's heard it all before.

"Well I wasn't expecting quite as big a challenge a fury today. I'm afraid you're much more complicated that the rest of your classmates. But though we can't make any concrete progress on control today, perhaps we can discuss some theory. Would you agree, Naomi, that anger is the most powerful emotion there is?"

Naomi thinks for a moment and finally nods in agreement. Kieran smiles, knowingly.

"Perhaps it is now, Naomi. But there is one emotion that is much more powerful. Can you guess what it is?" Naomi shakes her head. "Anyone?" he adds, looking around at the rest of the class. We all shake our heads in return, Kieran smiles.

"It's love." He says simply and a wide range of reactions make their way across the room. There are a few girls going dreamy eyed, smiling lightly as if that's the sweetest thing they've ever heard. There are a few eye rolls, one of them from Naomi herself; a few scoffs; and one person even released a short blast of laughter. I simply stared at Kieran, waiting for him to clarify himself. He winks at me before turning his attention back to Naomi.

"Thought I'd get that reaction." He muses and Naomi actually looks embarrassed now.

"Oh, well you just think of everything, don't you?" she snaps at him and I'm left staring at her, wondering what brought on the sudden coldness. But not Kieran, he just continues to smile knowingly at her, as if he's seen it all before. Of course, maybe he has.

"You'll see, Naomi." Is all he says before leaning back in his chair once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

The rest of the class passed uneventfully. Kieran seemed particularly interested in Freddie and actually took us to the gymnasium so Freddie could toss up more wind. There ended up being a small tornado bouncing around the walls and Kieran looked simply delighted. When we were finally released we all looked like we had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Naomi is nearly shouting as we walk towards our next class, "First he tries to play love doctor and then he makes me look like shit, which doesn't exactly help the first objective much, does it?"

God this girl is fucking adorable.

"Well he did that last bit to all of us," I reasoned, "I look like I got in a tiff with my blow dryer." Naomi smiles now.

"Mm," she hums in agreement, "and lost." My mouth drops open in feigned shock and it's obvious Naomi is trying not to laugh. I get an idea. It's sort of wrong but what the fuck, I'm still testing the waters here, let's see how she reacts. I wipe my face clean of its present amusement and tense up my shoulders. The conversation stops and we walk in silence with me staring at the ground. Only about 30 seconds pass before:

"Em?" Naomi says, sounding concerned at my sudden silence. I try hard to keep from smiling. When I don't answer Naomi is silent again, for a moment, and then suddenly stops in her tracks, grabbing my arm to stop me as well.

"Oh shit! Em, No!" she says, facing me with eyes that say 'please don't be mad at me' Oh Jesus, those eyes. "I was only joking!" her eyes beg me to believe her, "I mean, sure we all have hair that looks like Taz just ran by, but you're gorgeous!" My cheeks grow suddenly pink. Well I didn't expect such a lovely compliment, did I? But her eyes are still begging me to forgive her so I put her out of her misery and smile cheekily. It takes a second for the penny to drop, but when it does her mouth drops open.

"You twat!" she shouts, slapping me and I duck out of her way, giggling.

"Oh, come on, How could I resist?" I tease, "You were such an easy target! 'Oh shit, Em, I'm so sorry!'" I mock her and suddenly she's frowning. She looks down and hugs her arms to her chest protectively. Oh shit! Emily, You twat!

"Oh God! Naomi, no! I was only teasing!" I tell her, my eyes welling up with tears and begging her as hers just did. I place my hands on her shoulders in what I hope is comforting and un-intrusive after what I just did. She lifts her head with a satisfied smile on her face and Oh my God! She dooped me! My mouth falls open just as hers did and she watches me, grinning. I can't help but pout. She beat me at my own game.

"I suppose I deserved that." I say, though I look more like a scolded child, about to start complaining about how unfair everything is. Naomi giggles at me before leaning down and kissing my cheek. My skin burns and I bring my fingers up to touch the spot. I think my heart just picked up about ten paces.

"Come on, meanie." She says, "We've got a class to get to." Oh lord, I'm done for.

**AN: Hehe. Those manipulative little shits. I love them. You know what else I love? A blushing Emily. Cute as fuck, that is. Ok, I'll stop talking now, see you next time! Oh btw... the first chapter of that Buffy/Skins crossover is already written but I'm not sure if I want to post it yet... Who's waiting impatiently? **


	6. Breaking News

**AN: FINALLY! A Faige update! :) Hello, friends. Miss me? Terribly sorry for my recent neglectful nature. Just trying to get my groove back. So anyways, you get to hear from three different characters in this chapter. Cook, Katie, and Emily. I don't believe we've heard from Cook since chapter 1. So enjoy. :)**

Cook

God, I hate college. It's a good thing I've got my little trick; otherwise I might have to actually pay attention for lack of nothing better to do. I wish I could be at that Faige school where I might actually have some fun; but in order to do that I would have to be a Faige, and as far as anyone else knows, I'm not. And no one can find out either, not yet.

I spot Effy talking to some red-head at her locker and my blood boils. I'm over there faster than the bitch can say 'oops'.

"Hello, Princess." I say to Effy and she rolls her eyes which only serves to piss me off more. "Who's your friend?" I ask.

"Hi, Cook." She says, sounding as if I'm the last person she wants to see. "This is Katie." I take a second and run my eyes over the redhead, fit, all the more reason for me to want her not to talk to Effy.

"How do you two know each other?" I ask, letting the jealousy show in my tone and Effy huffs.

"You're not my boyfriend, Cook. Piss off." She tells me and I take her card.

"Not your boyfriend yet." I correct her as I put my arm around her while twirling her card in my other hand. The redhead notices her head flop to the side but her concerned expression disappears when it comes back up.

I have to make the show convincing for Red, here, so Effy rolls her eyes with a crooked smile.

"Don't be jealous, Cookie. She's just a friend." She tells me and I play the sweet card for our audience.

"I can't help it if I want my girl all to myself, can I?" I ask, putting on my best puppy dog look.

"Not your girl." Effy reminds me, though it's said playfully, and only because Katie's watching.

"Yeah yeah." I say, "but come one, I've got a spliff with our names on it." Effy starts to walk away with me, but then I remember she had company.

"See you, Katie." She says over her shoulder and the redhead waves, though she looks really confused about something. But I won't worry about that, now. I've got other plans.

When I get Effy back to the cottage I let go of her hand and strip off my shirt. She leaps onto me immediately, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. Within seconds my pants and her skirt are moved out of the way and I'm inside her. I carry her over to the sofa and I sit down as she rides me. I grab hold of her shirt and attempt to pull it off but as I do I drop her card and it finds its way back where it belongs. I wait to take it again. I want to see how she reacts. She blinks to clear her vision.

"Cook?" she says and looks down at our joined bodies. She's off of me in a second.

"What the fuck, Cook?" she shouts at me, but I don't have time to answer because she's grabbed her clothes and disappeared out the door.

I release a heavy breath and smack the sofa in frustration. I think back to the first time Effy and I had sex. She was human, then. I know because I could take her card. She was dancing alone in a club and as soon as I saw her I had to have her. About three weeks later is when she started making her ice breath and I still don't know how it happened. You don't just change from human to Faige. And I can't take a Faige's card, either. So I don't know what Effy is; but it's not my job to care, is it?

XXXXXXXX

Katie

I'm following them again. Something just isn't right. Effy is like two different people. One of them can't stand Cook and the other is desperate to be his arm candy. It's fucking bizarre.

By the time I catch up to them at the cottage they're shagging. That is not something I want to watch. And that's a whole new level of stalking that I'm not ok with, so I leave. I find a turned over tree at the edge of the woods and I sit on it. I'm not there but a couple of minutes when Effy suddenly appears out of the woods, pulling her clothes on. She looks terrified.

"Effy?" she looks around and as soon as she sees me she's in my arms, sobbing.

"What's wrong with me?" she says. You're fucking Cook… that's a very good question. But I don't think that's what she means… Is it?

"It's ok." I tell her, though I don't believe it, myself. Something is seriously fucked up, here. I keep my arm around Effy and walk her towards my house. I don't know what else to do. But one thing is for sure, I need my sister.

I put Effy in Emily's bed and tell her to get some sleep before leaving the room and closing the door behind me. I go into the bathroom and lock the door, getting my phone from my pocket.

"Hi, Katie." Emily says when she _finally _answers, "Took you long enough." I complain.

"Naomi's sleeping." She says, "I had to hide in the loo." I smile at the coincidence.

"Naomi your roommate, then?" I ask, "What does she do?"

"She's bloody scary." Is the only explanation I get.

"I know the feeling." I mumble without thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing," I say, "so is anyone there, like, mental?" I ask, not knowing how else to say it.

"Meaning?" Emily asks and I sigh in frustration. Finally, I decide that I can't tell her without spilling everything so I take a deep breath.

"I'm gonna tell you something but before I do, I need you to promise me you won't tell anyone. I can't go anywhere, yet."

"I don't know what you're talking about, but ok, I promise." That's what I love about Emily. She's there for you if she loves you, no questions asked.

"It looks like I'm a circus freak, too." I pause for the inevitable-

"What!?" There it is.

"Yeah, and I can't come join your band of super heroes right now because I've got a bigger problem. Effy is too."

"Who's Effy?" she asks.

"A girl from school. She's got, like, ice breath or something, but there's something going on with her."

"She the mental one, then?" Emily catches on to my earlier question.

"I don't know. There's this guy and she hates him but whenever he's around she does whatever he says. I caught them shagging earlier and a few minutes later she's running to me, terrified and crying, saying 'what's wrong with me'. It was well freaky. It's doing my head in. It's like she's two different people."

"Maybe she is." Emily says like it's the simplest thing ever.

"What?" I ask, completely dumbfounded by the statement.

"Split personalities." Emily explains, "Maybe she's got one." I hadn't thought of that; but it still doesn't fit.

"No, I don't think so." I say, "It's only when she's with Cook." I explain.

"Cook being this bloke who's apparently got some sort of hold on her?" she asks and the penny drops.

"Oh my god! Mind control!" I exclaim, "Is that possible?" After what I've seen in the past few months, I'll believe anything. "Ems?" I ask when she doesn't answer.

"Shit!" Emily says after several minutes of silence, "Katie, this is really important. What does Cook look like?" I'm confused by her sudden concern with his appearance but her tone tells me to answer.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit husky, Why?" I say and there's silence on the other end again.

"Emily? Hello?" I say but there's no one there. I slam my phone closed in frustration and go to check on Effy.

XXXXXXXXX

Emily

It seems like every teacher in the whole bloody school decided that Naomi was going to be the lesson today so when we get back to our room she's exhausted.

"Why don't you lay down for a bit?" I tell her and she plops down on her bed, kicking her shoes off as she goes.

"That's the best idea you've had all day, Fitch." She says and at that moment my phone rings.

I go into the bathroom as to not disturb Naomi. This conversation is so not what I wanted to hear. Apparently, Katie is Faige now, too. But the good news is she wants to stay at her college, at least for now. Though morally I know she would be better off, here, I can't bring myself to push it. It's nice getting some space from her for a while.

Katie goes on to tell me about another girl who is Faige too and a boy who has apparently brainwashed her.

"Emily, come here, quick!" Naomi shouts from the other room and I open the door to find her laptop open with a news video playing. I walk over and sit on her bed with the phone still pressed to my ear.

"…A phenomenal and frightening occurrence here at the East London Shopping Centre when two dozen people dropped to their deaths out of nowhere. Autopsy reports have shown the cause of death to be inconclusive and authorities have quarantined the building." The news reporter's face vanishes and is replaced with security footage of the deaths. One by one they are on their feet and then suddenly limp and lifeless on the ground. Those still living were standing still, watching in confusion and terror as a total of twenty-four people died in front of them. "It was a scene of pure terror for everyone present," the reporter continues, "Except for two teenagers who were arrested on suspicion of involvement with the deaths." Two pictures appear on the screen of a boy and girl who look to be about my age. The girl is thin with dark hair and blue eyes. Her appearance is tweaked, almost as if she's high, but there is something off. The boy is husky with blonde hair and blue eyes. The smirk on his face is unsettling. As if he knows he's guilty, and knows he'll get away with it. Naomi makes a gesture with her hands for me to cover the receiver on my phone and I do.

"Didn't Kieran say something about there being an unregistered Faige floating around? One with mind control abilities?" Naomi asks and that's when my blood runs cold. We had overheard Kieran and Harriet discussing it earlier. He had heard a rumour of one floating around and had brought it to Harriet's attention.

"A rumour, yeah?" I confirmed and returned my attention to Katie.

"Katie, this is really important. What does Cook look like?" I demand, praying that the boy in that photo is not anywhere near my sister. Her reply comes instantly.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit husky, Why?" she says and my legs kick into gear.

"Come on." I close my phone, toss it on the bed, and grab Naomi's hand all in one swift motion. I drag her down the hall and she follows without hesitation.

"Where are we going, Em?" she asks but there's no need to wait for an answer. We reach Kieran's office and I barge through the door, not giving a single fuck about how rude it is.

"Naomi, show him the video!" I demand and they're both watching me with rather flustered expressions. I don't have time to be nice, so I gesture with my hands for her to hurry up. She still looks confused but she crosses the room to Kieran and leans over him to pull up the video on his laptop.

"You heard me speaking to Harriet, then." He says and it's a comment, not a question. "There's nothing to worry about, lass. We've got it under control." I shake my head violently.

"There is something to worry about. There's not one unregistered Faige, there're three. And that kid is at school with my sister!" I'm trying so hard to keep control but as my pulse rises and my hands shake more violently, I feel as if I'm doing a very poor job. Kieran is watching me intently which is only serving to grind my nerves more.

"So, three, you say? I'm guessing your sister and these two?" he asks.

I know Katie asked me to keep schtum for now but if this video is true, this is way over her head. I can't let her take this on alone, no matter how scary she thinks her new abilities are. I nod to Kieran.

"She wanted to keep it a secret so she could watch them for a bit, but I think after seeing this, it's sort of beyond her jurisdiction." Kieran nods in agreement.

"This boy doesn't want to be found. And my guess is that he's up to something else. So for now, I think we'll let him think we're still in the dark." He's gonna let him walk around when he's capable of that!?

"But my sister's there!" I protest Katie may be a bitch, but I'm not going to put her in danger.

"Oh, she will be coming here." Kieran assures me and my panic quickly seeps away, only to be followed by a fresh wave of it when I think of how angry Katie will be. I don't know what her new powers are. Plus, she seems to really care about this Effy and if she thinks there is something off, I believe her.

"What about Effy?" I ask, forgetting I'm the only person here who knows their names; Luckily, Kieran is quick to catch on and points at the photo for confirmation. I nod once.

"She's involved with the boy. I think it best to…"

"Katie thinks he's controlling her." I cut him off before he has a chance to tell me bad news. He sits quietly for a moment, ponder what I've just said.

"You're sure?" he says, finally, and I nod.

"I trust my sister." I tell him and that seems to be all he needs.

"Fair enough." He says, "I'd like to get them here by tomorrow morning, before college, and out of harm's way. We'll need to find out where this… Effy?" I nod. "Right, we'll need to find out where she is."

"Give me a minute." I say and I leave the room to retrieve my cell phone. I dial Katie's number and she answers right as I'm re-entering Kieran's office.

"You hung up on me, you fucking cow!" is the first thing out of her mouth. I ignore it and get to the point.

"Katie, Where's Effy?" I ask.

"Asleep on your bed." She informs me, "Why?"

"Wake her up and pack your stuff." I tell her and turn to Kieran, "Do we have transportation?" I ask and he nods. "We'll meet you at the house in an hour." I know Katie is on the other end taking a breath to yell at me so I cut her off. "Cook is dangerous, Katie. So you're coming here. And don't worry. Effy's coming too."

"But what about Cook?" Katie asks and I'm glad she's seeing things my way.

"We'll explain later, just hurry up." I tell her and I hang up the phone.

"Care to fill me in?" Naomi says when I've put my phone away.

Kieran gives me a look as if to say 'Yeah, me too' and I sigh.

"On the way." I tell them both and then turn to Kieran.

"Katie's getting ready and Effy's at my house. We can pick them up there and then go to Effy's. I think you'll need to do some explaining to her parents." Kieran nods for the millionth time.

"Let's go, then." He says and pulls out a set of keys from his desk drawer.

**AN: *whispers* I'm about to get started on getting up that Buffy/Skins crossover as soon as I hit the post button. So you get a double whammy today. :) Cheers. **

**See you next time. X3**


End file.
